Killer Jarod ?
by Kirsten-B
Summary: After a Sim went awol Jarod recovers from the results...
1. Prologue

Title: Killer Jarod?  
  
Author: Kirsten-B  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
Killer Jarod?  
  
Prologue:  
  
Parker sat stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.  
  
The screen scrambled and then went black. Lyle closed the DSA-case and watched her expectantly. He fought not to let her see his satisfied expression. She got it. She believed what she had seen, even though she still fought the thought.  
  
"Jarod would never have done this. He couldn't!"  
  
She stated and looked up in her brothers face, pleading him to confirm her statement. But Lyle didn't. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't know Parker. Do we know what he's capable of?"  
  
Parker got up from the chair and paced behind her desk, shaking her head.  
  
"You don't understand, Lyle. Jarod is not able to kill someone. He just can't. In his opinion life's a gift. He wouldn't"  
  
Lyle just shrugged.  
  
"Who knows who has been messing with him over all those years. Maybe Raines planted some device into his brains. Hypnosis, or similar."  
  
Parker stared at him, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You know, hypnosis doesn't work with labrat. He can't be hypnotized."  
  
"Parker, wake up. He forgot about Ethan and what our mother had told him not to forget. Do you think he just wanted to forget it?"  
  
Parker was not sure. Of course, Jarod had been manipulated to forget the meeting with Catherine Parker. And as far as she knew, Jarod had also forgotten about the experiments Lyle had him involved and nearly killed in. She wondered how many things he still couldn't remember. Maybe there were more solutions to the riddles of her past with Jarod, than she ever thought.  
  
"I just can't believe Jarod took a life. I mean he shot Damon and he couldn't live with it. I don't think he got over it until now. It's not in him!"  
  
Lyle growled impatiently.  
  
"Parker, you've seen this DSA. You've seen him pull the trigger and whatever you believe, the disc has not been manipulated. The recordings are original, no cuts!"  
  
___________________________________________________________ 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Sydney watched Parker in horror, as she loaded her gun, secured it and put it back into her holster. She had this determined look on her face, the look he had hoped she would never show again.  
  
"Parker, what's going on? Lyles been giving clues, but he won't tell what's up."  
  
Sydney showed his worry, but as soon as Parker looked him in the eyes, he knew, she had her walls back up and he wouldn't get through to her.  
  
She pulled out a DSA and handed it to him.  
  
"Watch this. It will explain everything. We have a lead on Jarod. Lyle and me will be heading out."  
  
She grabbed her cellphone, which was laying on the desk, then headed out of the office.  
  
Sydney twisted the DSA in his hands, not sure if he really wanted to know the contents. But regarding Parkers behaviour it would be something damned important.  
  
***  
  
Jarod still limped.  
  
He knew, it would take some time, until his wound would heal.  
  
Sometimes helping people could be very painful.  
  
What was worrying him, though, was he fact, that he was already staying here to long. The possibility that the Centre found a hint on his whereabouts, was growing bigger every second.  
  
Jarod walked back to the entry. The world spun around him and his breath was laboured. He was to weak to be on his own feet for long.  
  
"Jarod, here you are!"  
  
Dr. Mattison smiled at him.  
  
"I heard you were at the Gym in the morning. You shouldn't push so much. Your wounds are healing well, but you need rest."  
  
Jarod nodded. He didn't have the time. If they found him here, he wouldn't have the strenght to escape.  
  
"I can't stay here any longer, Doctor!" he stated, knowing Mr. Mattison wouldn't accept any of his reasons. For days he wondered if he should tell her the truth.  
  
"Jarod, I know, you have trouble somewhere, but it doesn't work this way. You can't run away from trouble all your life."  
  
Jarod nodded resigned. No, the truth was not an option at the moment.  
  
At the moment he had lost control totally. He was dependant on doctors and their capabilities. He had to trust people, that they would not let him down. He'd never done that before. He didn't like the weakness. But he couldn't change fact, as hard as he tried.  
  
His left leg was still sore. The bullet had hit the bone, but luckily had not shattered it. Still, they had to operate the bullet out and stabilize the leg. Worse was the bullett that had hit him in the head.  
  
It was a wonder, that his brain had not been damaged, but the bullett had missed the nerve centres. Again, very luckily. Then the bullet in the chest had been the most dangerous. The injury had not been very complicated, but the doctors had had problems to stop the internal bleeding, caused by the projectile. AB negative wasn't the most popular blood type.  
  
He'd been on the verge of death for nearly two weeks, until the doctors decided, he would make it.  
  
It was the first time, that one of his pretends hadn't worked out as simmed. Actually everything would have been perfect, if not for one person. Jarod could have sworn, Jamie Macalister was innocent.  
  
She was so sweet and soft. She didn't seem to wish anyone bad luck. But in this case, she had fooled him completely. He had assumed her on his side, to help him expose the murderer of her husband.  
  
Gordon Sumnet was guilty as hell. Jarod knew and he had wanted to prove it with Jamies help. But she had betrayed him instead. Gordon acted just as Jarod had simmed it, but of course he did, since he knew every little detail of Jarods plan. He played along and Jarod seemed to be in full control until the moment, where Jamie showed herself and gave Gordon the gun.  
  
Jarod had tried to run, but couldn't. Gordon had shot him in the leg. Jarod had lost the ground under his feet and had fallen to the ground. Then both had towered over him and had explained, how easy it had been to plan the perfect murder. And now everyone would believe, Jarod was another of the killers victims. That was when Jarod lost consciousness. He didn't feel the last two bulletts anymore, luckily again, he thought.  
  
Jarod shook. He would have to take care that Jamie and Gordon would get what they deserved. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sydney had tears in his eyes. Broots was silent. Together they had been watching the DSA of Jarod kill innocent people with a shot in the neck. It was clearly Jarod, no error possible. And still there had to be something wrong with this story.  
  
"I refuse to believe Jarod did this consciously. I'd bet my life that he cannot remember this event and that he could not live with it if he did."  
  
Broots nodded slowly.  
  
"It's the Centre, Syd. Maybe they fool us again, to make us believe Jarod's a killer? Maybe they want us to feel no mercy for him."  
  
Broots let himself fall into his seat. Sydney nodded.  
  
"Whatever this means, I know for sure that Jarod is innocent. I will not accept anything other unless he tells me I'm wrong!"  
  
"Uh, Sydney, Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle are after Jarod. I don't think she will know mercy if she finds him. She had this look."  
  
"I know, Broots, I know. We have to warn Jarod!"  
  
***  
  
"I knew he would try to warn Jarod!"  
  
Lyle shook his head. Parker glanced sideways.  
  
"Sydney always was the friend first." They had been waiting for Sydney's action. It didn't take long.  
  
Lyle had manipulated Sydney's email account, so that a virus would be attached to the email. The virus would cause Jarods account to answer with its complete adress. It was too new to be in any firewall Jarod could have.  
  
They soon would know, where he was.  
  
***  
  
Sydney shook his head.  
  
"The email can't get through to him, Broots. It's rejected."  
  
Broots hacked into his console then nodded understandingly.  
  
"Yeah, Sydney, the inbox is full. Can't take anymore emails. We will have to wait until Jarod has a look at his emails."  
  
"I cannot imagine Jarod getting that much emails. What size do you suppose will his account have?"  
  
Broots thought for a while.  
  
"Jarod has a laptop, but I'd bet my house that he modified it. I'd say he might have at least about 25 Megabytes. But it can be far more."  
  
Sydney stared at one of the pictures on the wall. Broots tried not to disturb his thoughts, but then nearly jumped out of his chair, when a notify window came into Sydneys account.  
  
"We've got a virus here, Syd. It was attached to your email."  
  
"It was a trap!" Sydney stated matter of factly, before he took his gun out of his desks drawer.  
  
"Uh, Syd, it will only take me some minutes to find out, where Jarod is." 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Jarod leant back to his bed. Dr. Mattison had brought him his medicaments, but Jarod had refused to take the painkillers. He wanted to have a clear mind, if fast reaction got necessary.  
  
He watched his Laptop. Someone had put it there, but the power cell was gone. He died to know what might be in his emailaccount.  
  
Maybe Sydney had news for him, or Angelo.  
  
Then his telephone rang. Jarod watched it suspiciously, because no other than the hospital had this number. Finally he decided to accept the call. Action was better then reaction, he thought.  
  
"Yeah?" No names, of course.  
  
"Jarod? This is Sydney!" Jarod almost slid off the bed. How did.  
  
"How did you get this number?"  
  
"That was easy. Lyle planted a virus in my email account. I sent you a warning, and it was returned with the last place you had been logged in to the internet. We phoned the adress up and the old man told us, where to find you. Lyle and Miss Parker are on their way to wherever they think you are, but be careful. They might have found out about your whereabouts as well."  
  
"Thank you, Sydney. I'm out of here the second we end the call. When did the twins leave Blue Cove?"  
  
"Two hours ago. They took the jet, but Broots couldn't find out where they were heading to."  
  
"Okay, they will at least need two more hours to get here. That should give me enough time to escape, I suppose. Sydney, be careful. They know you've been contacting me. You know how they treat traitors. Get out of the Centre. Meet me in Dover. I will be there in the evening. Wait for me in the chinese restaurant. Make it seem, as if you and Broots were having dinner. I'll make you safe."  
  
"Jarod, you can't come here. It's too dangerous for you. We might be followed!"  
  
"I'll take care of that, Sydney. You know, I can become anyone I want to be. You taught me well."  
  
With these words Jarod disconnected the call. If Parker and Lyle didn't know already about his location, they would now, after Sydney had lacked all safety to warn him off.  
  
***  
  
"Jarod, no, you can't just get up and leave. You have a brain trauma. You still need at least two weeks rest. You will get yourself killed."  
  
Dr. Mattison blocked the door. Jarod had not meant to tell her about his leaving, but she had caught him in the midst of packing his things. Jarod sighed. He knew she was right.  
  
"Dr. Mattison, Cara, I need to go. If I don't go, bad people will come her and take me away. They will lock me up somewhere in an underground level and never let me out again. They will abuse my weakness to break my will and run tests with me. I cannot stay!"  
  
Jarod emphasized the last sentence but Dr. Mattison didn't seem to understand.  
  
"Jarod, if you don't rest, your own blood pressure will kill or disable you. I won't allow you to take the risk."  
  
"I have no time caring about my injuries now. If I don't leave I will have problems much worse."  
  
"Jarod, I'm worried."  
  
"I know, Cara. I know what I'm risking. I know how to treat it as well. Don't worry. When I'm recovered fully I'll be back for an overall check, ok?"  
  
She shook her head, but realized nothing she said, would change his mind.  
  
"You think you can outsmart the injuries, but I tell you, they will bring you down. Sooner or later you will be defenseless."  
  
Jarod sighed.  
  
"I know. But staying here might get me killed as well. I have to leave. Please, don't be mad at me."  
  
He grabbed his bag, than groaned. It would be a long escape. He headed for the door of his room and turned around again. Meanwhile he shot a look down the corridor and froze. But only for seconds. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The next second he was back in the room, looking for a hideout. Cara eyed him conspiciously.  
  
"Pretend to be tidying up. I've left, you don't know where I'm going. You are angry because I went against your better advice...ok?"  
  
Jarod stuffed his bag into the cupboard and slid in after it. He hoped Parker and Lyle wouldn't check the cupboard.  
  
Cara shot him an uncomprehending glance but didn't say a word. Jarods actions didn't make sense to her, but if he wanted to play she wouldn't be spoilsport.  
  
She turned around to the bed and grabbed the sheets just when Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle entered the room. She spun around, pretending to be frightened off.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Miss Parker snapped. She scanned the room quickly then shot her glance back at Cara. Cara saw her cold eyes and and immediately felt dislike. She didn't like her companion either.  
  
"You are looking for Jarod?"  
  
She said without emotion, remembering Jarods words...pretend to be angry. Miss Parker nodded curtly. Lyle said nothing.  
  
Cara turned back again and tore off the sheets and blankets of Jarods bed.  
  
"Well, he isn't here anymore. I don't know which demons are hunting him, but he left about half an hour ago almost panically..."  
  
She had an annoyed undertone in her voice, on which she congratulated herself. She hoped her pretend would be convincing.  
  
"Jarod left. Where did he go?"  
  
Lyle took action now. He was angry that they had missed him again. Cara watched him come closer and retreated from him.  
  
"He didn't say. I was not willing to let him go, because his injuries are not even healed halfway. He's risking his life to run away and I really don't like that fact. I like my patients to recover from their injuries. I mean I don't spend three weeks fighting for his life only to have him go suicidal afterwards..."  
  
Cara met Miss Parkers gaze.  
  
"So he is injured, still? What happened?"  
  
From the information Lyle had, Jarod was in a hospital. But they didn't say why. Jarod injured and nearly dead was a new experience for Miss Parker.  
  
"He convicted a murderer and his accomplice. But as far as the papers mentioned it, Jarod seems to have trusted the accomplice who betrayed him to the murderer. Jarod caught three bullets and it's a miracle he's still alive."  
  
Jarod almost winced in his hideout. His leg was throbbing and it sounded so stupid the way Cara described the events. But he was glad Miss Parker and Lyle seemed to accept Caras story.  
  
"Why are you looking for him? Did he do something wrong?"  
  
Cara was curious about Jarods reason. Maybe he wasn't as innocent as he seemed.  
  
"Jarod killed three people. Executed them. We've been following him for more than three years now and he always convinces people to help him escape. Did he convince you as well?"  
  
Miss Parkers voice was full of sarcasm, while Jarod sat stunned in his hideout. Why did they tell this story? Last time he had heard them give explanations it was him being mentally ill or confused. Why changing to murder? To get assistance in the chase?  
  
He couldn't see Caras reaction but he hoped that she trusted in her knowledge of him. Otherwise his escape would have failed.  
  
"Are you FBI-Agents?"  
  
Cara asked with a tight voice. Miss Parker snorted.  
  
"Not directly. We are PIs. One of the victims family engaged us to find him..."  
  
Jarod shook his head. He bet she wasn't even blushing telling these lies.  
  
Cara breathed deeply. She didn't know what to do. Whom should she trust? Jarod, the man she got to know so well during his recovery or the PIs, claiming to be running him down for brutal murder?  
  
"I don't know where he went. But I don't think I would have told you if I knew."  
  
Cara let her breath go. Miss Parker and Lyle groaned and Jarod relievedly let go of his fear.  
  
"Why would you help a murderer, Doctor?"  
  
Miss Parker spat the word murderer out, so that Jarod got the feeling she kind of really believed what she was saying.  
  
"Because I don't believe in accusation unless I get proof. And if I'm not wrong you have no proof, no wanted for murder poster or else. So, I don't believe Jarod has done what you accuse him of. It's that simple!"  
  
Miss Parker looked at her in sheer disbelief. Lyle enjoyed that rare sight. But before Miss Parker could get angry, he said:  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. You were a great help. Have yourself a good day."  
  
He grabbed Miss Parkers arm and puller her out to the corridor before she could explode.  
  
Cara stood there and silently watched their retreat. She began to shiver.  
  
"You better have a damn good explanation for this, Jarod."  
  
She stated matter of factly. Jarod realized she was under shock.  
  
Carefully he climbed out of the cupboard and left his bag behind. He saw she was shivering and took her in his arms.  
  
"Shhh!" He gently embraced her until she stopped shivering.  
  
"What was that about, Jarod? Are you a murderer?" Cara whispered.  
  
Jarod shook his head and held her away, so she could see his eyes and the truth in them.  
  
"No, Cara. I never murdered anyone personally. Usually they use another story, like I'm mentally ill or confused. I don't know what made them change that."  
  
He prayed she would believe him. She held his gaze and finally sighed.  
  
"In your eyes there is only innocence, Jarod. As I told them, I don't believe you did, what you're accused of."  
  
Jarod smiled relievedly.  
  
"I'm glad you do, because you just saved my life. I don't know how to thank you enough, Cara."  
  
"Well, your welcome, Jarod. It would be nice if you could give me a short explanation of your situation...."  
  
"I will, promised!" Jarod said. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Sydney and Broots sat in uncomfortable silence.  
  
Broots was frightened to the bone. He fought hard not to turn around every 20 seconds. They knew sweepers were waiting outisde the restaurant.  
  
Sydney took a spoon full of his soup. It tasted good, but Sydney didn't care. He was tensed to the limit. Jarod had said he would be here. And the sweepers seemed to know that. It was not impossible that Sydneys telephone was bugged. The centre always sought to be on the safe side...  
  
Broots just shoved his food from one side of the dish to the other. He had spaghettis. Usually he liked them very much. Sydney sipped at his glass of wine. To the other guests they seemed like normal people. But everyone who knew them would know their nervousness.  
  
Broots suddenly froze. Sydney followed his gaze and sighed. Miss Parker was coming towards their table. Her looks were dark. She was in bad mood. Bad luck in the hunt for Jarod, Sydney assumed.  
  
"Miss Parker, we didn't exspect you to be back this soon. Please take a seat."  
  
Sydney rose politely while Broots tried not to run away. He nevertheless jumped, when Miss Parker watched him. Her voice was full of sarcasm...  
  
"Wonderboy was already gone. We only missed him for some minutes..."  
  
Broots thought about a comment. Near Miss Parker he was always jumpy. She wouldn't care.  
  
"We haven't been that cl - close for some time. D-Did he leave something?"  
  
Taking his fork and shoving some of the pasta into his mouth only worked because of total concentration. He didn't taste anything, curious at Miss Parkers reply. She watched him thoughtfully then waved for the waitress.  
  
"He didn't leave anything but another fan of himself. The doctor said, he left in quite a hurry. Panic was the the word she used..."  
  
Sydney didn't allow himself to let his breath out too obviously. Parker stared at him, analyzing his reactions.  
  
"Did you know he was in a hospital?" Sydney saw no sense in lying.  
  
"I did. He called right after you left..." Parker snorted.  
  
"Come on, Sydney. We both know that you gave him a call. You warned him off. We would have caught him if it wasn't for you."  
  
Sydney nodded with a resigning smile.  
  
"So we are talking straight now, aren't we?"  
  
Broots stopped breathing at this very moment. He saw himself lying on the ground with a bullet in his head, like in the DSA of Jarod. But Parker shook her head.  
  
"Sydney, how could you be so careless? They will seek retribution. You know what happened to my mother."  
  
Sydney nodded and Broots took a deep breath.  
  
The waitress came to the table and asked for their wishes. Parker ordered a mixed salad and a glass of mineral water. She needed a clear mind. Alcohol was no option at the moment.  
  
She had known, Sydney would warn Jarod. But since Lyle had a plan she had decided to play along. She wanted to know what Lyle had in mind. The scenes on the DSA were shocking to her.  
  
Yet, she had not only chased Jarod for mor than four years. She had known him before as a soulful young man. Jarod had always believed in justice and fairness. There was not an inch of Jarod capable of killing people they way the DSA showed. She also knew that the DSA was not faked. And she wanted to know who had done this to Jarod.  
  
Sydney noticed the change in her aura and suddenly knew she had really fooled him.  
  
"You never believed the DSA, didn't you?" Parker shook her head.  
  
"Sydney, I'm bad tempered sometimes, but I know what I know. And we all know Jarod would never do this. Someone forced him in one or the other way. And I will find out who, how and why."  
  
Broots looked from Sydney to Parker and back. It was good to know that Miss Parker was still one of the good guys. But still, Jarod planned to show up and he couldn't as long as Miss Parker was there.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now, Parker? Play along?" She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, Syd. I've thought about it whole day. I cannot see a solution which keeps all of us safe and the centre out..."  
  
"I'd say you should run, then..." A voice said from behind the decoration.  
  
All three of them recognised it at once.  
  
Broots was paler than Mr. White had ever been and Sydney swallowed in shock. Only Miss Parker, who had her back to the sweepers outside showed a reaction. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she answered.  
  
"I knew you would be around, Jarod. This time you are risking to much."  
  
No answer. Sydney felt the urge to turn around. Ever since he had phoned up the hospital and heard Jarod was a patient he wanted to see if Jarod was alright. He obviously was, since he was here.  
  
"Are you still there?" Parker asked.  
  
"I have to keep cover. You will come with me. I've arranged everything."  
  
Broots paled, if getting paler was still possible.  
  
"Going with you. B-b-but where are we going? And what is with Debbie?"  
  
A second of silence then Jarod explained his plan. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
He had friends with the Dover Police Department. They would be of help during his plan.  
  
After dinner Parker would head home in her usual style: not caring about speed limits. Only this time there would be an officer on duty and she would be arrested until the morning. That was usual procedure. The centre would be fooled.  
  
While the sweepers would try to get Miss Parker out of Police custody Sydney and Broots would go home. Waiting for them were friends of Jarod. They would help them pack their things and then bring them to safety, before the centre could react.  
  
During these events Jarod would go to the centre. Theres was this DSA Sydney had spoken of, and he wanted to see it. Going to the centre would distract the sweepers and hopefully make them call for backup. The less sweepers were watching Broots and Sydney, the better.  
  
The only variable was that Jarod couldn't say with certainty, that he would get out again. But he was absolutetely willing to risk this. He didn't tell his friends about this part of the plan. Parker would want to go with him. It would get her killed...  
  
***  
  
Lyle sat behind his desk and smiled. Raines stood in front of it and wanted to be filled in. Since it was Lyles idea to use Sydney as a bait Raines was angry. He wanted to control everything. We wanted total control of the centre. He wanted it all and Lyle dead. But Lyles time had not come yet. Raines was willing to wait.  
  
Lyle could guess what was going on in Raines head. Even though Raines controlled his emotions Lyle knew perfectly well, that Raines would dance on his grave. That was, if Lyle made a mistake. But that was not part of the plan.  
  
"What information did you get in Pittsburgh?"  
  
Raines snarled and Lyle smiled, imagening how he squeezed the tiny tube of Raines oxygen bottle. There was rumour, that his sister had once done that.  
  
"Jarod was there. He was seriously injured during one of his pretends. We apparently missed him by mere minutes. The doctor said she had no clue of where he'd planned to go. I don't think Jarod would endanger her by telling..."  
  
"Another failure, Mr. Lyle. The triumvirate will not approve."  
  
Lyle sighed.  
  
"My plan works perfectly. Sydney came out of his cover. He warned Jarod off, otherwise we would have caught him...."  
  
Raines didn't like Sydney. He never had. Sydney had always interfered with his experiments, had always guarded that little Pretender bastard.  
  
"Then arrange his execution."  
  
It sounded like an order. Lyle smiled nastily.  
  
"You are not thinking, Raines. What do you think Jarod will do if we arrest Sydney in one of the sublevels? He will come here. We should have done this a long time ago. Jarod cares for people and people care for Jarod. Sydney is the closest Jarod ever had of a family. Like a father..."  
  
Raines seemed to realize the possibilites of the plan. But he wasn't convinced yet.  
  
"Sydney betrayed Jarods trust more than once. Why should Jarod risk his freedom?"  
  
Lyle smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Jarod risked his freedom several times to find out the truth. He was at the centre several times. He even got caught because he guarded Mr. Parker and my sister from your marksmen..."  
  
***  
  
Angelo hurried back through the vents. He headed for his secret hideout where his laptop was. Jarod needed to know about this development. Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots were no longer safe at the centre. They were bait.  
  
But Angelo feared he might not be able to warn Jarod. During the last weeks all his emails had been rejected from Jarods account. As he watched the email go out his sorrow grew.  
  
Depserately he shut down his laptop when the email finally came back, rejected again. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Jarod stood in adequate distance from the main entry. The Centre still looked the same. The parking lot in front of it. Sweepers guarding the building. The hypocrisy that hovered above like a halo in the dark.  
  
X-time was close. At midnight Sydney and Broots would leave their houses for different destinations. Neither of them knew where they were going. Parker was safe at the police department. She didn't like this part of the plan but she accepted the necessity.  
  
If Jarod didn't show up until five in the morning the officer on duty would let her go and give her a sealed envelope. Jarod had left advice of where to go, false Ids and a sufficient amount of cash. She would know how to take care of herself.  
  
Of course she didn't know that Jarods plan had failed if she received the envelope. She would expect to meet Jarod at rendezvouz. But he wouldn't be there.  
  
Rendezvouz was Pittsburgh Medical Center. Cara waited for both of them there. And she knew that if Parker came alone, Jarod had problems. She would bring Miss Paker to safety and fill her in.  
  
That would give Jarod some time to work out things on his own. Sydney and Broots would arrive there during the day. They would take different routes, Sydney flying via Boston to Pittsburgh and Broots going by train via New York.  
  
Jarod checked his watch. It was one minute before midnight. He sighed and moved closer. He once had fled throught he airvent system. He suspected that the safety precautions had improved since his last visit. They always did, he thought with a lopsided grin.  
  
Usually Jarod was very inventive. This time he planned not to be. He would go in the same way he had gotten out the first time. He hoped no one would exspect him to use this secured way again. Just to make sure nobody did he had manipulated the system a bit. That was the only bit of originality he had allowed himself.  
  
Carefully he opened the vent. They were coverded with bars now. He heard nothing. That seemed to be a good sign.  
  
Then he went in.  
  
***  
  
Angelo started when his laptop beeped in alarm. Someone was breaking into the Centre. The security systems had not registered that yet and he intended to keep it that way.  
  
Touching the medal Jarod had once given him he felt Jarods presence. Only Jarod dared to come here on ist own.  
  
Angelo smiled. Shoving some Cracker Jacks into his mouth he began tapping onto his keyboard. He traced Jarods position inside the vents and found that the systems already had been tangled with. Smiling he chose the nearest camera and watched Jarod crawl through the vents.  
  
By the sight of Jarod Angelo shivered. Jarod looked sick. Crawling seemed to be to big an effort for him. On his face was pure concentration. Angelo knew the techniques of absorbing pain. It was obvious that Jarod was using them right now. Angelo shook his head.  
  
Why was Jarod risking to be caught in that state of health?  
  
Something else must have happened...Hastily Angelo checked the events of the day, the DSA-Archives and the bugging-records. When he found Sydneys phonecall he knew, that Jarod was trying to distract the Centre people from his friends.  
  
Without hesitation Angelo begann placing little distractions himself. He send as many sweepers as possible on wrong leads, while Jarod made ist way. It didn't take Angelo long to figure Jarods aim was Sydneys office... 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Lyle sat behind his desk and followed the centre internal radio traffic. Sweepers were running around checking up false alarms. There was chaos and Lyle fought not to lose his temper.  
  
Jarod had come, but the bait wasn't there yet. Sweepers had been sent out to bring Sydney and Broots in. They had not arrived yet. But Jarod was there and there had to be a way to keep him.  
  
Lyle took out the centre blueprints and marked the alarms. There was method in it. The alarms were set off all over the building, except on the sublevel where the offices were.  
  
Grabbing into the drawer of his desk he took out his gun and checked the ammunition. He then got up and went for the door. He figured Jarod couldn't use the hallways.  
  
Manipulating the cameras would be too conspicious. So the only way to reach the offices was through the vents. Lyle didn't know which office Jarod was heading for, but he made a guess.  
  
Sydneys office lay at the end of the hallway. Miss Parkers right next to it.  
  
***  
  
When Jarod got out of the vent he rested for a moment. His leg burned and he breathed very hard. He had to hurry.  
  
In this shape a confrontation with one of the centre employees was no option.  
  
Hastily but systematicly he went throught the drawers of Sydneys desk. He found nothing. Sydney kept nothing important there anymore.  
  
He felt under the tabletop. No luck there as well. Looking around in the office he saw the DSA-player on the cupboard next to the door. He hurried over and opened the case.  
  
There it was. The DSA still stuck in the player. Quickly he took it and slid it into his pocket. Turning around he saw the door opening slowly.  
  
Freezing he thought for an escape. But there was none of which he would survive.  
  
Nevertheless he figured a good attack was better than waiting for it. He jumped at the arm that appeared in the doorway, holding a gun.  
  
A sweeper, Jarod thought, before both men hit the floor. Jarod had no breathe left. He almost lost consciousness as his opponent fell onto his leg. The sweeper tried to get onto his feet again and therefor tangled with Jarods legs. Jarod let out a loud moan when his leg was hit again.  
  
Then, stunned silence. Jarod concentrated on absorbing the pain. It took him some seconds until he opened his eyes again. The sight of Lyle towering over him made him close them again.  
  
He had been aware of the risk. And now he had to pay for it.  
  
***  
  
Lyle stared at Jarod.  
  
His heart pounded and adrenalin flooded through his veins. Jarods attack had taken him aback.  
  
Now Jarod lay on the floor, fighting for consciousness and Lyle had all the trumps. He aimed his gun at Jarods chest and smiled satisfied. He'd done it. All alone.  
  
"Now, get up, Jarod."  
  
He demanded careless. He knew Jarod still suffered from severe injuries. He didn't care.  
  
Jarod looked at him and Lyle noticed a resigned expression in his eyes.  
  
"You knew you were not going to leave this place again, didn't you?"  
  
Lyle sounded surprised and so he was. Jarod always had had a backup plan. So why would he risk getting caught?  
  
Alarmed Lyle turned to the phone on Sydneys desk. He still aimed the gun at Jarod. But Jarod didn't move. He couldn't. He was shaking by effort to stay conscious. The look in Lyles eyes made him uncomfortable. Lyle had a thought that alarmed him.  
  
And that alarmed Jarod. He listened to Lyles call.  
  
"Willie, how long will it take to bring Sydney here?"  
  
Jarod shot a glance at the clock and then closed his eyes in relief. It was quarter past midnight. Sydney and Broots would already have left for Pittsburgh. His friends had a strict time schedule.  
  
"What do you mean, he's not there. You shadowed him on his way home."  
  
Lyle seemed to have problems with what Willie told him.  
  
"Return immediately. Call the other team back as well. I suppose Mr. Broots will not be in for a while."  
  
His eyes were cold as he pointed his attention towards Jarod again. He knew why Jarod had taken the risk. It was pure distraction.  
  
Lyles plan would have worked if Jarod hadn't been too fast. Again. Angry he came closer. Jarod watched him warily.  
  
"Now, your friends might have gotten away. But be sure, we'll find them. Until then we will be satisfied with your presence."  
  
The mean look in Lyles face made Jarod close his eyes again. Obeying his current fate he gave way to unconsciousness. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Parker sat on the bed of her cell. She wondered what took Jarod so long. Sydney and Broost long had to be on their way to wherever they went. And she was sitting here waiting for Jarod. Her clock said it was a quarter to five. She was exhausted but couldn't relax enough to find some sleep. Now that she had changed sides Jarod was still one of her chief attentions. Only now she wanted him safe.  
  
Officer Terrance came in.  
  
She looked worried and Parker wondered how much she really knew about Jarod. Terrance unlocked the door and invited Parker to come out. Parker followed silently. In the office Terrance gaver her back her personal belongings and her gun.  
  
"Jarod asked me to give you this should he not be back at five in the morning. It is now, so here you are."  
  
Terrance watched Parker as she looked through the contents of the envelope. A questioning look on her face she looked at Terrance.  
  
"Why did he think he might not come back in time?"  
  
Terrance shrugged and Parker knew instantly that she was hiding something from her.  
  
"Come on. Jarod is your friend. Did something happen to him?"  
  
Terrance stared at the floor and Parker lost her patience.  
  
"Terrance! If he is in danger I can help him. I will help him."  
  
Terrance shook her head.  
  
"No, Miss Parker. Jarod gave strict orders. You shall follow his instructions and go to a safe place. He will follow you as soon as possible and meet you there. All you need is in this envelope..."  
  
Parker snorted. Suddenly she knew where Jarod was headed. The only possibility was the Centre. Why else should Jarod fear he might not come back.... otherwise, maybe he decided he did not really trust her....  
  
***  
  
Angelo had watched in horror as Jarod had attacked Lyle and gone down.  
  
He had seen Lyle walking down the hallway and thought about a way to warn Jarod. But as it looked now, Jarod wouldn't have made it back into the vents anyway. Jarod was in a worse shape than Angelo had assumed. Even the strong link both of them had didn't tell Angelo how serious the situation really was.  
  
Now he watched as Lyle tried to wake the unconscious Pretender. He wasn't successful. He made a call and some minutes later sweepers stormed into Sydneys office. They recognized Lyle and Jarod lying on the floor.  
  
"Get him down to sublevel 7. I want the doctors to check him. Make sure there is no way for him to escape."  
  
The sweepers nodded and lifted Jarod cautiously. Most of them had not heard of the Pretender, as they belonged to the ordinary security staff. No security level.  
  
They carried Jarod down and locked him up. Soon after a doctor from renewal wing examined Jarod and finally treated his injuries. The bullet wound of his leg had opened again. He was losing blood but it wasn't highly dangerous. The doctor sedated the prisoner.  
  
This way he couldn't revolt against his captivity. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Parker entered the Centre.  
  
There was no need to pretend anger. She was angry. The Centre was in chaos. Jarod really had come here while she was sitting in jail. Armed Sweepers were standing at the doors and checked her ID. They had not been doing that in a long time. She wasn't used to it anymore. But it was protocol.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
She asked one of them. He looked at her ID and straightened.  
  
"We have some software problems and there was an intruder reported on the office level, Mam."  
  
Parker nodded and gave some curt orders. She had been head of the security staff long enough to see how disorganized they were. No wonder Jarod had no problems to get in and out as he wished.  
  
Following the hallway she headed towards her office. In the hallway she found Lyle leaning against the wall. His clothes were messy and he had a distant smile on his face. If she had not known better she would have thought he was high. But he definitely was not.  
  
As he heard her coming down the hallway he turned towards her, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"Sis, you missed the party. What kept you away?"  
  
Parker composed herself.  
  
"Labrat provided me with the unwanted attention of the forces of law. I spent the night in jail for speeding..."  
  
Lyle chuckled.  
  
"Maybe you'll learn from this, Sis. But I have good news for you. Your revenge will come soon. The genius finally overestimated his abilities. He's locked up downstairs..."  
  
Parker narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Lyle grinned maliciously.  
  
"You may see him tomorrow. The doctors are taking care of him at the moment."  
  
Parkers heart stopped for a moment. Jarod was injured? Or did they try their drugs again?  
  
"I'll take your word for it. Did you call Sydney?"  
  
Lyle shook his head.  
  
"Unfortunately I wasn't able to reach him. He disappeared at aproximately the same time we caught Jarod."  
  
Parker used her best icy cold stare on her twin.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Lyle shrugged.  
  
"I bet Jarods presence in our holy halls was just distraction. He helped Sydney and Broots to run from the Centre..."  
  
Parker played innocent.  
  
"So Broots is gone, too?"  
  
Lyle nodded agreing.  
  
"Right after the dinner you three shared. What did you talk about at the restaurant."  
  
Parker pretended to think about the converstion.  
  
"I told Sydney that I knew he warned Jarod off and that it was foolish. I asked him if he lost his mind to betray the centre. But he didn't come up with an answer."  
  
Lyle looked sceptically.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Parker asked.  
  
"What should I have done? I am not responsible for the deeds of a senile old psychatrist. I was angry. He saw the DSA and still believed in Jarods innocence. And he hindered me in my job. We would have had Jarod if not for Sydney..."  
  
Parker focused her fear and anger about the centre into this speech. She was pretty convincing. She saw it in Lyles expression, when he remembered the passed afternoon in Pittsburgh.  
  
"You should have brought him in while you had the chance."  
  
He stated and Parker knew Raines would argue on this fact, too.  
  
"Why should I? Sydney often enough chose to change sides. The Triumvirat always let him be. He never had to bare the consequences of his disloyalties."  
  
Lyle shook his head, disbelieving.  
  
"That was open betrayal."  
  
With a gesture Parker wiped his objections away.  
  
"Rubbish. The sweepers had him in touch the whole evening, The Centre knew where both of them were. It is not my fault that the sweepers are incompetent to arrest an aged psychatrist and a cowardish computer geek..."  
  
Lyle shot her a look. He didn't like the fact that she was right. She had not been instructed to bring them in. Her job was to bring Jarod in. Now she was kind of unemployed.  
  
"Ok, Sis. You're on the team. We need to find Sydney. Get him!"  
  
Parker gave him wondering stare.  
  
"Okay, but what about Broots?"  
  
Lyle turned around and walked away.  
  
"I don't care about Broots. Just find Sydney!"  
  
Parker followed him down the hallway.  
  
"Wait, Lyle. How do you think I am supposed to find Sydney without Broots help? I mean, he does the research, doesn't he?"  
  
Lyle shrugged.  
  
"You claim you are good. Find him. I don't care about the how."  
  
Parker watched him as he entered the elevator. The doors closed and Parker nearly collapsed. She was more tense than ever before.  
  
Steadying herself on the wall she composed herself again. There was work to do. If she was right she already knew where Sydney and Broots would go. But she did not intend to tell Lyle.  
  
Then she had a thought and went into her office smiling. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Cara waited for the guests Jarod had announced. She still dind't know the whole story.  
  
But Jarods explanation that those people coming to her were in grave danger had made her agree. She would hide them until Jarod came back.  
  
When she heard a knock on the door she turned around in her office chair. A young man stood in the doorway.  
  
"Ms. Mattison?"  
  
Cara hesitated but then nodded.  
  
"Yes. What can I do for you?"  
  
The young man entered her office followed by an older man. The older one looked suspicious and tense.  
  
"This is Dr. Green. Jarod sends him."  
  
With these words the young man turned around and left the office before Cara could reply. Both, she and Dr. Green watched the door closing slowy.  
  
"Well, Ms. Mattison, please call my Sydney. I suppose you are a friend of Jarod?"  
  
Sydney looked her up and down and instantly liked her. Cara smiled back.  
  
"Please call me Cara. I guess we'll be spending some time together so why be formal..."  
  
Sydney smiled again and Cara was taken by his natural charm.  
  
"So, what is going to happen now?"  
  
He sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Cara let herself fall into her chair as well. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Jarod said I should wait for three people to arrive here. Then I shall bring them to a safe place only I know of. The rest is waiting for Jarod..."  
  
Sydney wrinkled his forehead.  
  
"That's what Jarod said?"  
  
Cara nodded. Sydney leant back thinking. Somehow he didn't like the development. Regarding Jarods plan he was supposed to arrive together with Miss Parker. He never mentioned that Miss Parker would come alone...  
  
***  
  
Jarod woke in the early dawn.  
  
The drug had not worn off completed so he felt slightly disoriented. But he remembered where he was.  
  
And after sending a short inspecting glance around the cell he knew that this was where he would stay for the moment. He was locked up in one of the high security cells.  
  
They were quite comfortable, not like the cage he had been locked up in last time. It was well tempered and clean, no water running down the walls and no rats to train...  
  
Looking around made him dizzy. The world stopped spinning around after he closed his eyes. His clothes were mainly gone. So much he felt immediately. His injuries had been treated and his pain was soothed by painkillers. So far, so good.  
  
Carefully he shoved away the blanket and tried to come into sitting position. After a while he succeded but the world was spinning again. Like a merry-go-round.  
  
A tray with food stood on the floor. Jarod smelled chicken broth and fresh bread. Then his stomach remembered him that being captured was no reason to be hungry.  
  
Slowly he tried to stand up, but almost collapsed to the ground. His knees where shaking. Before you walk you have to learn how to crawl, Jarod thought and carefully kneeled until he could crawl over to the tray.  
  
He took care not to charge his bad leg excessively. Finally he leaned against the wall and sipped the broth, enjoying the warmth in his stomach. Suddenly he thought that the food might be mixed with sedatives or other drugs. But then he shook away this thought. He was locked up. Where should he go? If they wanted to drug him they only needed to do it.  
  
Why play hide and seek...?  
  
***  
  
Lyle and Raines watched Jarod on the screen.  
  
It was a mild surprise that Jarod showed calmness like a pro. Lyle assumed it was connected to the fact that Sydney and Broots were safe. No way of blackmailing him. Even a bluff wouldn't do. But there still were other ways of gaining obedience. On this area Lyle was the pro.  
  
Showing a mean smile he turned to face Raines. The walking death envied Lyles success but couldn't act against him. The triumvirate was informed and approved of Lyles commitment.  
  
"Shall we give him a little time? Maybe we can annoy him a bit...."  
  
Even Raines couldn't prevent a smile on this thought. Annoying Jarod like the Pretender had so many times annoyed Raines sounded to good to be true.  
  
"His state of health will improve. Tomorrow morning he will be strong enough to survive our treatments."  
  
He stated dreaming of all the mean things he wanted to try on the Pretender. He had to be careful, of course. The triumvirate still had hopes of Jarod coming home.  
  
Raines didn't share this hopes. The Pretender had learned to hate the Centre. Nothing would change that. The only way to make him cooperate was to blackmail him. Sydneys presence was of basic importance. More than ever before.  
  
Lyle checked some ampoules filled with different drugs. Mind altering, paincausing and truth bringing.... 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Parker sat in her office and waited for Lyle to show up. She already knew he was still somewhere in the building. Assumingly near Jarod.  
  
Angelo provided her with information and took care to prepare wrong leads, like Jarod always had done. The centre tech geeks needed to find leads Parker could go for.  
  
That gave Parker time to prepare escape plan a and b. She mused if it was better to think about plan c as well. Until now she had no idea of the how.  
  
First she had to see Jarod to make sure he was in shape to make it. She couldn't free a nearly dead ill Pretender. She wasn't for suicide. Well, not yet.  
  
Waiting was the hardest part. Lyle enjoyed being the boss. He showed it clearly to everyone who watched. Parker nearly grabbed the pack of cigarettes she had left in her top drawer. She had stopped smoking some time ago. Jarod had made it very hard for her to withstand the addiction. But now she realized that Jarods teasing had made her stronger. She could withstand, and she would.  
  
Now she opened the top drawer. Instead of the cigarettes she took out a bottle of mineral water she had once stored there. Sipping she waited, much calmer now.  
  
She jumped as Lyle teared open the door. He hadn't changed clothes yet, so he hadn't been home yet.  
  
Parker inwardly hoped that he had not spent the night torturing Jarod. Lyle loved torturing people - no, asian girls, she corrected herself. He was in good mood. She had never seen him this cheerful before.  
  
"Morning, Sis. Want to come?"  
  
Parker rose and followed him out. In the hallway two sweepers waited for them to guard them on their way.  
  
"We will show him how strong the bond of family is. That's what he's believing in, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So that's what you want? Me playing the loving sibling?"  
  
"I hope you don't need to play, Sis."  
  
Lyle did not loose his good mood. Usually he really did not like these kind of remarks.  
  
"Okay, little brother, what's the big cause? Tell me your plan..."  
  
"You're good at pretending, Sis. I know you dislike me, but we're family. You cannot chose family. You have to accept it. Or leave."  
  
So, he didn't buy it. But well, Parker never had made a secret of her aversion towards him. Everyone knew.  
  
"Ok, then. Lyle, you know I'm always curious about your plans. Spare me some time and tell me directly. I will find out anyway."  
  
She smiled cool and Lyle laughed.  
  
"Okay, Sis. It is no secret. The triumvirate still thinks Jarod will go back to the simlab without resistance. We both know, he won't. He made that very clear."  
  
Parker nodded. During his nightly calls Jarod had made sure she'd never forget that he had been forced to do so many things. Bad things. Worse things and worst things. Once he had stated that he would endure every torture, even death - but he would not do a single sim for the Centre anymore.  
  
"And now it is your job to, uh, let's say ...persuade him over?"  
  
Lyle nodded and she could see anticipation in his eyes. Disgusted she looked down the hallway. Why in heaven was fate so cruel? Couldn't have been Angelo the long lost twin?  
  
"I tell you something, Lyle. You will not succeed. Jarod will fight you with all he has left."  
  
Lyle cast her a questioning look.  
  
"He once told me, during one of his nerve-wrecking middle-of-the-night- almost-morning calls that he'd rather die than ever do something in favor of the Centre again."  
  
"Right, Sis. I don't think it will be easy. But remember how obedient he was, when he thought we had his father captive..."  
  
Parker didn't remember since she had been in hospital on Lyles behalf. On the day of her dismissal Jarod already had escaped again.  
  
"How did you make him believe that?"  
  
Parker couldn't imagine Lyle to fool Jarod.  
  
"He didn't believe. But he could not be sure. He cooperated because of the possibility..."  
  
Parker snorted.  
  
"And you think this will work again?"  
  
Lyle nodded.  
  
"This time there really will be a captive."  
  
Lyle pressed the button of the elevator. They had stopped there and waited silently. Parker broke the silence.  
  
"That's what you want Sydney for!"  
  
Lyle didn't need to answer that. It was obvious. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Jarod had enjoyed the food. There was nothing left, since he couldn't count on regular meals.  
  
Until now they had left him alone. Obviously to make him nervous. He already was beyond that. Jarod knew too well, what they were capable of.  
  
Shuddering he remembered the experiment during which they had made his heart stop beating. But he knew as well that he could withstand. All people he cared about were safe. The Centre would not find them. Manny would take care of that. The ex-FBI-agent knew the danger coming from the Centre. He had encountered it hisself.  
  
The second step was to bring those close to them to safety. Michelle and Nicholas would already be on their way to Pittsburgh. Now his only sorrow was to get out of here. That was difficult enough.  
  
The door opened without warning. Jarod saw Lyle enter and then he held his breath. Behind Lyle Miss Parker entered.  
  
She looked fine, cool as ever. Her eyes had a bored expression and she seemed calm.  
  
Lyle watched Jarod sitting on the bunk. He wore nothing but shorts. On his chest there was a freshly healed bullet wound. His thigh was bandaged, but blood seeped through.  
  
The Pretender was attentive. He did not let Lyle out of his sight. But not because he feared him. Jarod didn't know how to assess Parkers presence. If she was here to free him he wouldn't destroy her cover.  
  
"Good morning, Jarod. I hope you had a good night."  
  
Lyle wanted small talk. Jarod felt no desire to answer, but did nevertheless.  
  
"You made sure I would, Lyle. What will I get tonight?"  
  
Jarod alluded to the sedative he had been given. Lyle shrugged.  
  
"That depends."  
  
Questioning Jarod raised his brow.  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
Lyle didn't answer. Parker did.  
  
"On how you cooperate, genius."  
  
She stressed the genius as she always did. Jarod almost smiled.  
  
Parker was calmed. He was awake and seemingly okay. The bandages showed how severe his injuries had been.  
  
"You never asked for cooperation before. Usually you demand it."  
  
Jarod stated wondering what this was all about.  
  
"As long as you cooperate, there is no need for persuasion."  
  
Jarod held her stare. What did she want to tell him?  
  
"You have nothing to persuade me."  
  
Lyle laughed.  
  
"Not yet, Jarod. But we have a lead on Sydney and Broots. Until their not back home we'll find other ways..."  
  
Jarod didn't like Lyles maliciouis grin. Parker tried to keep up her composure but he could see her uncertainty.  
  
"Ways? Do you think torture cures all evils?"  
  
Jarods voice was soaking with sarcasm. Usually he enjoyed riddles. But he didn't enjoy playing with Lyle.  
  
"Now, Jarod. Tsk, tsk, tsk..."  
  
Lyle bent down to Jarod who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I always thought you care for innocent people. What if we bring some innocent people here, lock them up on SL27 and threaten their life if you don't do as you're told? I think twenty people should be enough. So we have enough left if we have to stress our powers...."  
  
Jarod paled slightly and Parker sighed inwardly. Lyle knew perfectly well that Jarod would not want to be the reason for innocent peoples death. Otherwise, the sims he had done over the years often had been used to kill great numbers of people. How would Jarod weigh these arguments against each other.  
  
Jarod looked away, thinking. Lyle had the strong position. Jarod could do nothing but cooperate or he would be responsible for murder. It would be murder, even if it was not him who pulled the trigger.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Lyle knew for the moment he was the winner and decided to be merciful. He went towards the door.  
  
"At the moment, nothing. It needs some preparations to keep 20 hostages...."  
  
Satisfied to the bone he left the cell, leaving Parker behind. She silently looked at Jarod. He looked at her. Talking was no option. Parker had thought of that and prepared a tiny letter. With a mocking grin she threw him a Popeye-PEZ-dispenser over. Jarod caught it, surpised by her action.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Parker shook her head and turned to Lyle, who had reappeared in the doorframe.  
  
"Are you sure you caught the real genius?"  
  
Lyle smiled. Parker had asked him before if he would mind her giving Jarod his little toy back. He had agreed. As long as he was in this good mood Jarod needed not fear his anger. What could this little toy do? Lyle had checked it and actually tried some of the candy. It was lemon taste and he surprisingly liked it. What was this saying? A stick and a carrott...  
  
Confusion and suspicion showed in Jarods expression. Carefully he examined the dispenser. Maybe he suspected bugs or else. Lyle loved a confused Jarod. He left and didn't see the meaningful glance Jarod and Parker shared before she followed her sibling.  
  
***  
  
Angelo had found a way to send messages to Jarod. But Jarod didn't know there were messages, so he did not find them. Angelo watched him on the screen. Jarod was restless. He searched for a way to escape. But Angelo knew, that Jarod would not endanger innocent people for his own good.  
  
He had overheard the conversation Lyle and Jarod had this morning. Parker had asked Angelo for help and he was more than willing to. Maybe Parker could give Jarod another message the ordinary way, like the first one.  
  
So Jarod would be able to communicate independently with Angelo. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Parker fell into her office chair and grabbed for the bottle of mineral water again. Seing Jarod in one piece hat calmed her. But she couldn't forget the desperation on his face, when Lyle told him about the hostages. Thinking about it Parker wondered why nobody had come up with this plan earlier. Everybody knew Jarod defended the weak and abused. Why not use his weaknesses against him.  
  
Angelo was checking possibilities. Until now he had some ideas, but nothing definite yet. Parker still couldn't get hold of the abilities Angelo hid. After he fell back in his usual state of mind nobody realized he had changed a lot. He was no thing anymore, he was human again. He felt and he thought rational. He loved and he hated. And he risked his life for his friends.  
  
Freeing Jarod would be in vain, because then Lyle still could make his threat come true. Lyle must be proven wrong, so the triumvirate would not let him follow this plan again. Maybe Jarod had to risk one life in order to save hundreds.  
  
The only way Lyles plan wouldn't work was if Jarod died or got mental...the thought intrigued Parker. If she could not free the Pretender, then maybe she could disable him. But she had to talk to Sydney before.  
  
***  
  
Sydney sat in Caras office and waited. Broots would soon arrive. Parker already should have been there. He was afraid that Jarods plan had not completely worked. Cara felt the same.  
  
Together they had prepared things for the near future, hideout and equipment. Broots needed stuff to be of help. Cara ordered and paid. Jarod had given her a list. On his advice she never bought more than two things in one store. It was improbable that the Centre would check Cara. Jarod used to never come back to the people he met during his pretends.  
  
Cara hummed and Sydney gave her a questioning stare. She was uncomfortable.  
  
"You want to ask me something?"  
  
Cara nodded and leaned on the window board.  
  
"Go on."  
  
Sydney said.  
  
"Uh, I just, uh...what was that about with the murder and the execution those two accused Jarod of?"  
  
Sydney sighed. He hadn't thought about it until now. Shaking his head he replied.  
  
"I don't really know. Fact is, there exists a tape on which Jarod executes three innocent people. There are no cuts and it seems to be authentic."  
  
Caras eyes widened.  
  
"You mean, he really murdered them?"  
  
Sydney shrugged.  
  
"The Jarod I know, and I know him pretty well, would never pull the trigger. He once had to shoot someone to save hundreds of people and I don't think he will ever cope with that."  
  
"But he is on the tape..."  
  
"Yes, it looks like Jarod. But we didn't have the time to examine the disc. Maybe Broots could have found out which way they manipulated it."  
  
"So you think it was manipulated?"  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"Cara, I know Jarod since he was four years old. Jarod thinks life is the most precious gift. He would never unnecessarily take one."  
  
Cara nodded.  
  
"Did you talk to him?"  
  
"No, there was no time for those details. I will, as soon as he arrives..." 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
While Jarod waited for whatever was coming he held Parkers note in his clenched fist. He should eat it, so nobody would find it. But the note was his last sign of hope. He couldn't bring himself to eat it.  
  
Almost dozing he suddenly remembered the DSA. Parker knew it. Maybe she would tell him what it was about...  
  
Some hours later the door opened and Parker entered. She had a DSA-player with her and Jarod wondered if that was telepathy. She placed it on the floor right in front of Jarod. He sat on the bunk, wrapped in his blanket, since no one had given him clothes yet. She started the player and Jarod focused on the screen. What he saw sent him into shock. He was pale as the wall and trembled uncontrollably.  
  
"No!"  
  
He exclaimed and gave Parker a pleading look. She didn't say a word, just stared at the Pretender watching in horror. She felt pity for this tortured soul. For him this must be like a bad dream. She wondered how many of these dreams he had.  
  
When the record was over Jarod turned away. She saw tears glisten in his eyes. The urge to comfort him was overwhelming, but she withstood. For Jarods sake.  
  
"I heard you came her to steal the DSA. Here it is. Satisfied?"  
  
Parkers voice was cold as ice. Disgusted she closed the player again. In process she let a little note slip out of her sleeve. Jarod saw it from the eye angles but didn't react.  
  
Lifting the playercase Parker kicked the note under Jarods bunk. While she had the camera in her back she gave Jarod a sympathetic smile. He saw it, but didn't respond.  
  
Parker left. Jarod knew he should read the message but he couldn't move. He was freezing although it was not cold. He knew enough of moviemaking, cutting and special effects to recognize a non-fake if he saw one.  
  
The recording was real. He had shot three human beings for unknown reasons. And he didn't even remember it. Hadn't he ever boasted how he helped and protected people? How Lyle must have laughed at him...  
  
***  
  
Raines and Lyle watched Jarods reactions on the recording from Raines office. Lyle looked satisfied as never before. He was glad he finally had found Jarods weakest spots.  
  
The Pretender cared for people and he'd never hurt anyone on purpose. Those two things combined would shatter his selfconfidence severely. Raines immediately had agreed with this plan.  
  
His suggestion that Parker should go and play the DSA to him appalled to Lyle. Both knew that Jarod had tried to convert Parker of the Centre. So far she had been loyal. And she would stay. Because the very second her sympathy for Jarod showed Lyle would not hesitate to lock her up as a hostage.  
  
Until now he had no reason to mistrust her. She was good at her job and the triumvirate estimated professionalism. But imagening the fact that both had the Pretender gene offered inconceivable possibilities....  
  
"His reaction was as promised. It was a brilliant act Alex did. I actually never thought Jarod would buy it but the disguise was unbelievable."  
  
Raines nodded, always proud of his achivements. He had trained Alex well after Jarods escape four years ago. No one knew where Alex came from. He was a man of the triumvirate. He never failed. Jarod might have higher capabilities but Alex was obedient and enjoyed working for the Centre. He was a sociopath Pretender.  
  
Lyle had his assumptions of where Alex might have come from. And regarding all the facts he was relieved that his Pretender abilities had never shown. Otherwise he'd be jetting around the globe to kill people. He preferred giving the orders. He was in charge of the north american branch of the Centre. And Raines had to keep his hands still....  
  
"Do you think Sydney will find out that it was not Jarod on the tape?"  
  
Lyle wondered aloud. Raines snorted. The sound of comin death made Lyle grin evilly.  
  
"I bet he will, and then he will come and free Jarod. That's when we get hold of him and total control over the Pretender. Mr. Raines, I want Jarod guarded every second. Nobody gets access except Parker and me. I want you to oversee Parkers meetings with our labrat on the screen. Anything conspicious, you lock her up. Understand?"  
  
Raines nodded reluctantly. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Jarod still trembled. In his mind he saw the pictures playing like a movie in an endless loop. He had murdered those people and he didn't even remember. Until this day he had always thought the Centre had only used his work to hurt people. But now he wondered how many times his abilities had been used for murder.  
  
One thing bothered him. How could he forget such traumatic events? Jarod had a lot of traumatic memories and he could only hope they would fade away one day. Sydney once had told him that brain washing didn't work with Jarod, since his mind was unique.  
  
So what was the other possibility? Hypnosis? But who had hypnotized him? Sydney? Did he know? He had seen the DSA. Was this another time when Sydney had tried to protect him, similar to the addiction experiments?  
  
Carefully Jarod slipped down the bunk. Parker still seemed to be on his side. Even if she was loyal to the Centre she knew what it was capable of. She had lost Tommy because she had underestimated their viciousness. If she still believed Jarod deserved to be free, then why?  
  
He leaned against the bunk and put his head to his knees. His leg hurt but he welcomed that physical pain. It was way better than emotional pain. After he sat some time he pretended to slip off to sleep. He slid to his side and finally lay on his back.  
  
It was an extremely uncomfortable position but this way he lay halfway beneath the bunk. I his left hand he safely felt the little piece of paper. He stayed this way for some hours. Then he made it look as if he was startled from his sleep. Massaging his leg he tried to get back onto the bunk. Then he turned to the wall and curled himself to a ball.  
  
He had done this a lot during his time here. They could watch him, but they wouldn't see his discomfort.  
  
Slowly he unfolded the note. It was written in Parkers fine hand. He treasured the note a second. Until Parkes first secret message he had never before received a letter. It read:  
  
Don't be afraid. Our friend will use morse codes with the red light on the camera. Find a way to answer him! Need to prove Lyle wrong. What about playing mental? The DSA could have thrown you over the edge? Patience! Your friend  
  
Jarod crumpled the note and breathed deeply. Angelo would contact him soon, he guessed. And Parker had a plan. This looked like hope was not in vain...patience, she had written.  
  
Jarod hated to be patient but he was very good at it. He would wait until his time came...  
  
***  
  
Angelo smiled. Jarod now knew about the cameras. He answered secretly. Angelo himself barely saw the movements of the sign language. Jarod took his time. He didn't want anyone to become suspicious.  
  
So it took him nearly half an hour to answer Angelos question. But he did. Anyway, there was nothing else he could do...  
  
Angelo wanted to know whether Jarod had a plan.  
  
The answer was no. Jarod waited for Parkers plan.  
  
Angelo told Jarod of the idea of mental illness.  
  
Jarod thought about it and Angelo needed full capcity of his patience until he finally gave an answer.  
  
`No bad thought´, Jarod gestured.  
  
`I need to see what they're up to. If I see an opportunity I'll use it. So don't worry if I begin to act strange....´.  
  
Angelo confirmed and couldn't wait to tell Parker.  
  
They're plan would start soon. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Sydney was happy to see Broots again. The technician was frightened but gladly embraced his little daughter. Debbie didn't understand his urge but she loved him dearly. So she hugged him like she hadn't seen him in months.  
  
Sydney asked if he'd heard something from Jarod, but Broots denied. He had been on the train for countless hours and all he wanted to have now was a warm bed. Debbie yawned.  
  
Sydney smiled. He had slept for some hours while Cara had been on guard. She liked Sydney and saw his exhaustion. She had offered him some tranquilizers but Sydney had refused. If Jarod arrived he needed a clear mind.  
  
Now, two days had passed an nobody had heard from Jarod or Parker.  
  
Broots had installed his techlab in Caras cellar. His first priority was to build a connection not even the Centre could trace. Therefor Jarod had left his laptop. On the harddisk Broots found the programm Jarod used to scramble his transactions with.  
  
Broots was absoulutely enthusiastic. The programming was inceredible. It would have taken him month' of developing it not talking about installing. Using Jarods tools he broke into the Centre Mainframe. Now he was on known terrain again. He searched the DSA-archives for the recording of Jarod. He bet it was somewhere there. And it didn't take him long to find it. Another few seconds and it was safely on Jarods harddisk.  
  
Sydney watched Broots. His friend seemed like a cowardish geek, but his help was prohibitive. Without Broots the Centre would not have found Jarod so many times. Sydney wasn't even sure Broots had used all his possibilities to locate the Pretender, since Jarod had once saved his life and caught a bullet meanwhile.  
  
That was one of the first times Broots had ever really met the man. Jarod was no subject any longer. He was human. And Jarod made an impression on the people he met. Jarod was simply special.  
  
Sydney focused on the screen of Jarods laptop again. Broots was searching for information about Parker or Jarod. Supervision cameras showed Miss Parker following her usual habits. She worked on her desk, spent some time at the techlab trying not to shout at the less capable techs. Then there were times when she disappeared. Broots assumed she went to one of the sublevels. But he couldn't locate her. There were not many places at the Centre where even the cameras were highly secured.  
  
Sydney had the same thought.  
  
"Do you think she could be heading towards the high security cells?"  
  
Broots nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"They installed an improved system last year. It's foolproof. It combines visual, sensory and physical supervision. Cameras, infrared devices and Sweepers. Nothing gets in or out without authorization. Not even Jarod."  
  
"You think Jarod is locked up in one of them?"  
  
Broots tapped on the keyboard.  
  
"Yes, I'd bet my house on it. Problem is, I cannot crack the frequency of the security cameras unless I get it by some lucky chance..."  
  
Sydney wrinkled his nose. Where the hell should they get the frequency? Were they at the Centre that would have been easy. But here in Pittsburgh their hands were tied.  
  
"If we only knew Parker's still to trust. I can't believe she betrayed Jarod..."  
  
Broots had a sad look. Miss Parker had always been his secret love. It hurt him, that she could be with the bad guys. Cara stepped into the room with a tray of steaming coffee. Broots mood brightened immediately and Sydney thanked her smiling. She took her mug and cupped it in her hands.  
  
Curious she looked from Sydney to Broots and back. Broots placed the mug next to the laptop and began tapping again. He had an idea, how they might get in touch with Miss Parker.  
  
Sydney knew Cara wanted some explanations. He sat down and took one of his poses. Cara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jarod didn't say you were a psychiatrist..."  
  
Sydney smiled.  
  
"I bet he left out a lot of information."  
  
Cara nodded. First she had agreed with Jarod that the less she knew, the better. But now she was involved very deeply and the least she wanted to know who she was standing up against.  
  
"Go ahaead, I will answer your questions as good as I can."  
  
He stated and Cara thought about where to start.  
  
"Who is Jarod and why is he running from those people..."  
  
Sydney took his time and Cara waited silently.  
  
"I guess. I better start at the beginning..." 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Parker had gone home. Angelo had filled her in about Jarods answers. Now all they could do was waiting. Waiting on how things developed. She poured herself a glass of Scotch an sat down on her couch. She sipped and enjoyed the malty taste. Scotch always made her relax. It remembered her of good times, happy days with her friends during college. There she had been herself. She had created herself average parents and an average home. She was accepted by her schoolmates and she had dated nice guys.  
  
She had been free then. But after finishing college everything had changed. That was, nothing had changed - at the Centre. It still was the scary place she remembered from her early days. Always dark and cold.  
  
Then, Jarod had been the only reason she had wanted to go there. Jarod was the only person that showed interest in herself. She was no subject with him. She was his friend and he cared for her dearly. She had always seen that in his eyes. She always would.  
  
Now he sat there in the cell. He waited for the things to come and Parker couldn't stand the uncertainty. She hated waiting. And she hated the Centre more, every second. At least a thousand times she had thought about calling Broots and Sydney. She had their adress. But calling them could mean to give away their cover.  
  
The doorbell rang and Parker started. She almost spilled the scotch over her dress. Sighing she answered the door. In front of her was a messenger.  
  
"There is a telegram here for you, Mam. Please sign at the line."  
  
Parker hesitated. Who would be sending her a telegram? She signed and the messenger left. Some moments she watched him drive away. Was this a test? Did the Centre get suspicious? Or could it be...  
  
She opened it with trembling fingers. Standing in the middle of her living room she read the short sentences.  
  
We're in safety - stop - what's up with J. - stop - need frequency of cameras on high security level - stop - tell how we can help - stop - S & B - stop  
  
Parker laughed relievedly. So Broots was already digging on the Mainframe. Her friends knew Jarod was captive again and offered help. Now she realized how she had missed them both. They were a good team and a team was only as good as its members. Angelo would give her the frequency. Maybe he could contact them. Broots could be using Jarods laptop.  
  
Cheered up she grabbed her glass again and made her way into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Jarod lay on his back and stared at the wall. Still he couldn't banish the pictures out of his head. He hadn't slept because of the dreams that were haunting him. Dark rings showed under his eyes. Even the extensive breakfast he had been served couldn't cheer him up. He ate half a croissant and some jam, then returned to his bunk. This way he stayed the whole day.  
  
He didn't shift. Not even when Lyle entered.  
  
Lyle was somehow worried. The Sweepers had reported Jarod to be calm. But Lyle knew that Jarod loved sweets. He loved jam. But he almost ate nothing. He should have been hungry. Maybe it was Jarods way to show Lyle, he cooperated only under protest. Maybe he tried to starve himself. Some religious leaders did so, to purifiy their soul.  
  
So far Lyle didn't know which confession Jarod had. Probably all. So this idea didn't seem very logical to him.  
  
The other possibility was that the DSA had disturbed him more than Lyle had calculated. Lyle hadn't imagined which impact it would have on Jarod. The Pretender had always coped with everything done to him. He was taught to. But now it seemed that Jarods mind had problems with accepting things nobody could change anymore.  
  
Watching the Pretender Lyle carefully got closer. Jarod did not move. He stared to the ceiling. Lyle went closer again. He saw the glassy look in Jarods eyes and hastily knelt next to him. Feeling his pulse and his forehead Lyle cursed inwardly. Jarod was cold, too cold. His pulse was very slow, almost not perceptable. He was in shock.  
  
Shouting he left the cell and ran into Parker. She gave him an annoyed look. Lyle gave some short orders.  
  
"Call a doctor. Jarod's in shock. Get me some blankets and something I can put his feet on..."  
  
The sweepers blasted away. Lyle entered the cell again. Jarods position had not changed. Parker followed him in. First she had to fight for her composure. Jarod looked bad. But then she reminded herself what Jarod had told Angelo. She should not worry if he acted strange.  
  
"What's up, Lyle?"  
  
Lyle didn't answer. He checked Jarods pulse again and checked his breathing. Parker got closer.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She asked, but she kept all her worry out of her voice. Lyle stood up and stuffed Jarods blanked around him. Then he pulled out his cushion from under his head and placed it beneath his feet.  
  
"Keep his feet up. He's in shock. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea at all to show him the DSA..."  
  
Parker followed his orders.  
  
"Don't you think he's just pretending?"  
  
Lyle shook his head.  
  
"No, this feels real. Jarods in danger."  
  
The doctor stormed in. He looked over to Lyle and kneeled next to Jarod. Checking pulse and temperature was one thing. Then he took a bag of salt solution out of his case. Parker watched him set the infusion. Jarod was really good. Even the doctor believed Jarod was in shock.  
  
"He has to be brought into renewal wing for treatment. I need to know what triggered this reaction."  
  
Lyle had a bad feeling about renewal wing, but the Pretender was worth too much. He gestured his Sweepers and they went for a guerney. Parker still held Jarods feet up. The doctor talked to Lyle.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Lyle shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. We didn't even start treatment. I found him that way."  
  
Parker added.  
  
"Don't you think the DSA might have been the trigger?"  
  
Lyle shot her an angry glance.  
  
"Maybe, but usually he's not so highly sensitive..."  
  
The doctor shrugged and followed the Sweepers who brought Jarod out in the hallway.  
  
Parker stayed in the cell. She had a strange knot in her stomach and she was totally sure it was not her ulcer. Lyle was right. This felt real. She had to find Angelo. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
When Jarod woke his surroundings were different. He didn't remember how he'd gotten here, so his first reaction was a touch of panic. Had they already begun their experiments?  
  
Then he composed himself and looked around.  
  
He was at the ICU in Renewal wing. Something must have happened. Carefully he tried to sit up. A drip was fastened to his hand. Salt solution. Did he fall into shock? Jarod knew enough about medicin to analyze his condition by the medication. Wow, he thought, that was close.  
  
Laying down he tried to keep his body from trembling. He'd been in danger several times, but he'd always been in control. Usually shock wasn't dangerous, but for someone locked up in a cell it could be deadly. Parker must think it was pretend. He had announced he'd try something.  
  
And seeing the situation from this point it was playing into their hands. If he could pretend to be out of it for a while, then they couldn't force him to do anything...  
  
He heard steps coming nearer. One step he recognized immediately. Miss Parkers way of walking was unique. He pictured her in high heels and short skirts, then reminded himself, that this was no time for romance. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breath calm and regularly. He assumed Lyle was with her, otherwise he would have given himself away.  
  
He heard Lyles voice before he opened the curtain which separated Jarod from the other patients. Both stepped in and watched him silently. Parker let out her breath. Her voice wasn't as steady as usual.  
  
"Didn't the doctor say he ought to come to soon?" Lyle sighed.  
  
"I don't know. He said, that depends on how long Jarod already had been in shock. If his brain got damaged because of a lack of oxygen ...well. You now what happens when Jarod is a creep like Angelo. The triumvirate will have my head and this time I didn't do anything..."  
  
Jarod fought hard not to smile. Lyle had done everything right and would have to pay anyway. That was a way of fate Jarod liked.  
  
Parker stayed with Jarod as Lyle walked over to find the doctor. She waited until he couldn't overhear anymore then she sighed deeply and touched Jarods hand.  
  
It was warm again and felt strong. She had never seen him that way before. Jarod had always been strong and sovereign. To see him so weak and helpless seemed wrong to her.  
  
She had tears in her eyes and fought them. How should she explain tears to Lyle.  
  
Jarod knew they were alone. The renewal wing wasn't under such strict supervision as the rest of the centre. Obviously because the patients usually were highly sedated. Or chained up.  
  
He opened his eyes and focused on Parker. She was startled. Then she smiled.  
  
"You're ok?"  
  
She whispered? Jarod nodded.  
  
"I am now. That was no pretend, Miss Parker."  
  
His voice was hoarse and she pressed his hand.  
  
"I know, Jarod. I had this feeling..."  
  
"I'm gonna pretend from now on. Play along. I guess they will keep me here. When I officially wake up I will pretend to be mentally confused. Don't worry, ok."  
  
She nodded, not knnowing what to say.  
  
"I received a telegram of Sydney and Broots. They're worrying."  
  
Jarod had a wry grin on his face.  
  
"I bet they do. But they're safe?"  
  
Parker nodded again.  
  
She heard Lyle coming back.  
  
"Can I do something?"  
  
She asked calmly.  
  
"Get some Betacadoin. It will make me tired all the time and they will not be able to trace it in coherence with other medication...."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
Parker hesitated.  
  
"But I need you awake!"  
  
She stated. If the time for escape was coming she couldn't carry a guy weighing at least double her weight. Jarod whispered. She almost didn't unterstand.  
  
"Betadocain. It will subside the effects of the other drugs in moments..."  
  
Parker squeezed his hand one last time then brought some distance betweem herself and the bed. She concentrated on a bored expression.  
  
When Lyle entered Parker leaned on the wall, studying her Beretta and looking extremely bored.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
She snarled with her best out-of-my-way voice. Lyle chuckled.  
  
"What? Don't you like being around unconscious people?"  
  
He went to the bed and studied Jarods face. His expression was relaxed. He looked so much younger without the seriousness on his face. Only the lines on his face gave away that he was no young boy anymore.  
  
Lyle shook his head.  
  
"Damn him. If it wasn't serious I'd bet he did that on purpose..."  
  
Parker almost smiled.  
  
"Jarod always finds a way to make us look like idiots..." 


End file.
